


Such A Dad

by KazOfScotland



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22032064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazOfScotland/pseuds/KazOfScotland
Summary: Such A Dad a.k.a Five times Sonny is accused of being dad like and the one time he admits to it.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	Such A Dad

Such A Dad 

\+ 1 - The Squad

Regardless of how old she got Sonny would always be protective of his daughter. He had been since the day he had met her. She had been an eight year old ball of anger who wanted nothing to do with him; not that he had blamed her, Rafael had given him the heads up about some of Emi’s history. The longer he knew Emi the more she began to trust him but the protective instinct had stayed. 

Now, she was an adult, twenty two and studying dance at university with the hope of becoming a Dance Teacher in the future, but Sonny, and Rafael, were both protective of her still. As a Detective for SVU, Sonny saw some of the worst crimes a person could commit, and that meant that his worst fear was a case that involved his daughter. He would have failed if he ever found that Emi was their victim; it was bad enough with his niece, Mia. 

As he walked into the squad room he realised that his worst fears had been founded. Sat at Rollins desk was his twenty-two year old daughter. She was shaking, from being cold or from shock, he didn’t know, but it wouldn’t have surprised him if it was from the cold. She must have been at dance as all she had on was her dance shorts and crop top. It was rare to see Emi in something that wasn’t her sweats. 

Before he could really think about what he was doing, he had stopped at his desk and grabbed his hoodie out of his gym bag. In that moment in time he wasn’t overly concerned about the squad; Emi was his only focus. He was a father, a husband and then a Detective; he needed to do one thing and one thing only - make sure Emi was safe and sound. 

Just as he approached his daughter, fully intending to wrap her in both the hoodie - could the pervert being walked past please not eye his daughter up - and then in a hug until the shaking stopped. Emi took the hoodie as soon as he was in reach; both of them ignored the fact that the squad was watching their interaction. 

“Dios, I’m okay. I’m just a witness. My clothes had evidence on them and this is all I could change into,” Emi assured him as she wrapped herself in the hoodie, her arms getting lost in the sleeves. She huffed but didn’t deny him the opportunity to pull her into a hug. 

“Are you sure?” 

“Dios!” She cut him off from asking anything else. “You’re such a dad.” She said, her voice carried a joking lilt as she spoke but there was no annoyance there, just understanding. She knew what Sonny’s job was, and she knew he feared something happening to her. Both her Papí and her dad had woken her up with phone calls to make sure she was safe when a case hit too close to home. 

“Good, I am your dad, so it’s part of the job,” Sonny laughed, his voice just loud enough for the rest of the squad to hear along with A.D.A. Stone. He glanced at the squad and knew that he had a lot to explain. 

  
  


  1. The Lieu 



In some cases Sonny had found it beneficial to be a father; it gave him a focus so as not to get lost in a case or an undercover. He had found that Emi allowed him to look at certain facts in a different light. An angry parent was easier to understand when he considered what he would do if he was in their position. 

Today was a perfect example of that. A kid, who could not have been older than ten at most, had been found hiding in a closet when they executed their warrant. The kid had been terrified but had clung to Sonny which led him to this moment. 

The kid, who it turned out was only nine years old, was lying on a pile of blankets and pillows, that had been found around the precinct, in the corner of Liv’s office whilst Sonny watched over her. It didn’t bother Sonny, in fact it gave him a chance to finish off outstanding paperwork. It wasn’t the first time he’d done paperwork whilst watching over a kid. In fact his homework his first and second year of law school was often written whilst watching over Emi. 

He perked up when the door to the Lieu’s office opened. Before the other person could say or do anything, he signalled for them to stay quiet. instead of them coming in, he closed the case file he was working on and made his way over to the door, pausing only to pull the blanket up over the kid. 

“It’s like you’re a natural dad,” Benson commented in a hushed whisper as though she wasn’t saying it to him. He suspected that as his boss and Rafael’s best friend she knew about Emi, but he was not going to ask. He preferred work and home to be seperate, even if he had enjoyed it when his husband had been the A.D.A. 

  
  


  1. A Classmate



Law school was tough enough until you added in having a family and being a Detective. Someday’s if you asked Sonny it felt damn near impossible. And on top of all of that his classmates appeared to be more self-centered than anyone he had ever had the displeasure of knowing. 

Today was a day when he wanted nothing more than to throw his hands up and scream that he was done. The case had hit too close to home and then if only to make matters worse his husband had phoned him to inform him that their daughter - and those words filled him with an indescribable joy - was in the E.R. after falling at dance. So due to that he had been late to class. 

Throughout the lecture he kept checking his phone for any updates on if Emi had broken her ankle. Rafael was with her, and it wasn’t as though Emi needed him there. In fact Emi had made a point of insisting that he went to class; if they made her go to class when something happened to one of them, then he had to go to class too. 

Exactly two minutes after his lecture was meant to end, but hadn’t, his phone rang. A picture of himself and Rafael with their arms over Emi’s shoulders filled his phone screen, he loved the picture, it had been takne when Emi was fifteen and asked him to officially and legally be her dad. He stared at the phone and debated if he could afford to miss the end of the lecture. Before he could make the decision a classmate made the choice for him. 

“Answer the call, I’ll give you my notes,” the woman, Faith, told him. He was going to tell her that he could wait but she stopped him before he could. “You’ve been checking your phone every couple of minutes. It’s your daughter, right? Go answer the call.” 

He just nodded his thanks before grabbing his things. He was answering the call as he left the lecture. 

  
  


  1. His parents



Sonny had come out to his parents as gay when he was sixteen years old. After they had gotten over the fact that their religion said that Sonny would go to hell, his ma, Angela, had started on about how Sonny was never going to give her a grandchild. Some days it felt like it was all his ma ever went on about. 

Dominick never mentioned it. Sonny was his boy and that was all that mattered. If it was something that his boy felt he needed to discuss then he would listen. Dominick loved all of his children but it had always been Angela who they would turn to for a listening ear. But after that day when he came out to them both Sonny had been hesitant to turn to his mother. 

And right at that moment, Dominick for as much as he loves his wife, he could understand why. He and Sonny had been discussing their plans for Christmas when Angela arrived home. 

“You’ll be coming over for Christmas dinner with your family,” Angela commented like it was the most obvious thing in the world. But in that moment Dominick finally saw what Sonny was hinting at; they had both been at the wedding but it was as though she didn’t believe it to be real. 

“Ma, I’m spending Christmas with my family. Rafael and Emi, they’re my family too,” Sonny replied, his voice was calm despite the fact that he had expressed his annoyance at his ma’s lack of acceptance more than once. “I will go to midnight mass though,” Sonny conceded, although his dad suspected that he had always planned on attending. “But I promised Emi I would let her help with dinner.” 

“You act like you’re that girl’s dad.” Before Angela could make the situation any worse or Dominick could step in, Sonny gulped down his coffee and stood. Angela went to speak to again but never got a chance. 

“I’ve got to go, catch ya later da’,” Sonny said, he was already pulling his hoodie on and making his way to the front door. He was not in the mood to deal with his ma and her issues at that moment. 

“Sonny, it’s not a bad ‘hing to Emi’s da’,” Dominick said loud enough hat his boy would hear it before he got to the door. 

  
  


  1. Rafael



It was the day that they were celebrating Sonny’s birthday; Sonny had the night off and asked if they could do dinner and movie after Emi had finished her homework. When he had thought of what tonight would be like he hadn’t imagined this. 

Dinner had been good. Every had enjoyed the movie. And then it happened. Emi gave Sonny the birthday card she had made him at school that day. It wasn’t that she had gotten him a card that had led to this, but rather the words written on the front. ‘Happy Birthday Dad’. 

Rafael knew that Emi thought of Sonny as ‘Dad’ whilst he was and always would be ‘Papi’. So when Emi wrote it on the card and gave it to Sonny as she went to bed it just made him smile. 

Sonny had been shocked but had accepted the hug from Emi like he would any other night. His confusion only grew as Emi muttered the words “I love you, Papi. You too, Dad.”

Now, Sonny was sat on the edge of their bed with tears in his eyes. And to be truthful it was not the reaction that Rafael had expected. He wasn;t sure what he had expected but confusion and tears were not it. 

“ _ Carino, _ what’s wrong?” Terms of endearment were not something that Rafael used regularly but he felt hat this occasion called for it. He was crouched in front of his boyfriend with his hand gently pushing his chin up so he had to meet his eyes. 

“What if I’m not cut out for this? What if Emi starts to call me dad and then I screw up and hurt her?” Sonny vented, a couple of stray tears escaping. All Rafael did was brush the tears away and smile. “Why does this make you happy?” The younger man demanded. 

“Because that’s why you are Emi’s dad.” Rafael stated as though Sonny’s freak out was both unnecessary and enough to explain everything. He didn’t give Sonny a chance to debate it though. Instead he decided to celebrate Sonny’s birthday in another pleasurable way. 

  
  


1\. Emi

After Sonny moved in with Rafael and Emi, he had taken on a kind of parental role with Emi. If Rafael was working then he’d help with homework or drop Emi at school. But he never expected to be here; a father-daughter Christmas dance.

Rafael was in court but Emi had been extremely excited about the dance so given that Sonny was off, he offered to take her. It turned out to be terrifying and awkward; due to the age gap between him and Rafael, he was a good bit younger than the other dad’s. 

At that moment, he was dancing happily with Emi who was laughing in enjoyment. She had certainly warned up to him being there in the near year that he had lived with Rafael and Emi.

“You’re such a dad!” Emi giggled as Sonny spun her around the dance floor. He didn’t reply though. no , he froze for a few seconds before he kept dancing and making Emi laugh. 


End file.
